


Vid: Where No One Goes

by cosmic_llin



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: to the clouds, hurry up, alright





	Vid: Where No One Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).



**Music:** Where No One Goes - Jónsi

 **Lyrics:** [HERE](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jonsi/wherenoonegoes.html)

 **Content Notes:** Occasional brief flashing lights

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x1i38e6exhlqi18/Hilda_-_Where_No_One_Goes_-_Llin.m4v/file) and subtitles [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4axezgbw3azuf42/Hilda_-_Where_No_One_Goes_-_Llin.srt/file)

 


End file.
